


Ain't life grand?

by Cool_kink_bro



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Original Character Death(s), Premature Ejaculation, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_kink_bro/pseuds/Cool_kink_bro
Summary: Just a whole load of stories featuring Lucas that I finally got off my ass and finished, pre-infected, infected and cured-but-pretending-to-be-infected Lucas for everyone!
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Original Female Character(s), Lucas Baker/Reader, Lucas Baker/You
Kudos: 36





	Ain't life grand?

You lay quietly in Lucas's bed, slowly drifting in and out of sleep to the sound of him tapping away on his keyboard, probably trolling someone on the other side of the world, the crickets and frogs joined him in his noise and it was a noise you loved.

It was summer in Louisiana and you, as a non-native, weren't used to the heat even when it was winter. The window above your head was open wide since Lucas's part of the house didn't have air conditioning like the main part did, he used to have a normal fan but it had succumb to the pressure of your dependency on it and as such had let you down by dying.

You'd been glad he'd moved his bed, when he'd had the fan you'd both slept on the other side of the room but you had pleaded for him to move said bed to be under the window so you could feel a breeze.

He moaned and complained but begrudgingly helped you move his creaky bed. 

Lounging on his beaten mattress, blanket kicked off your clammy skin as you vaguely wondered why it wasn't much more cooler at night like in some other places. Half opening your eyes so you could peer out into the muggy gloom, the only light that you could see was from Lucas's battered computer from the other room, it was a solid cube of porn, terrible graphics and a bad connection that showed just how old it was and how much of a miracle it was that the poor thing had survived this long.

The door had been left open and you weren't sure if it was to let what air there was to circulate around or so he could see you sleeping but at least he had been nice enough to move to another room to begin with so he wouldn't keep you awake; the computer was easy to move but there was no sofa in that room and you were surprised and warmed that even though he was clearly uncomfortable, he had done all this without being asked.

He was sat on a cheap plastic foot stool, that in itself made you wince at how much his backside must be sweating, especially since he was wearing his usual pants and hoodie as he slouched over: bare feet on the worn and faded rug, knees up near his elbows which were on the second-hand coffee table, chin resting on his forearm as one hand switched from the mouse to idly typing and back again.

Your boy looked like a grasshopper.

The dim glow from the screen highlighted his bored expression; he looked tired but clearly didn't feel like coming to bed with you yet and you knew if you insisted that he'd get annoyed.

He didn't like being bossed around.

Unless he was in the mood for it.

You smiled at the thought and shifted a little on your side, feeling the fabric of your thin cotton vest cling on the small of your back and you wondered if you'd be cooler sleeping naked or if you'd just get sweatier. Lifting your head, you flipped the pillow around and sighed happily at the coldness of it as you snuggled your face into the chilly fabric, breathing in the scent of Lucas's cheap floral shampoo, sweat and old cigarette's when a slight movement on the wall caught your sluggish attention making you sleepily glance up at the dark shape for a few seconds before your brain caught up and recognised the irregular shape to be the biggest spider you'd ever seen.

You sat bolt right up and threw yourself to the bottom of the bed, you wanted to put on the lamp so you could see it more clearly but it was too close.

It must've come in from the window just above your damn head! Lord knows how long it had been there.

“What're yer doin'?” Lucas asked from the other room as though your life weren't in danger.

“There's a massive, fuck-off spider!” You cried, having enough bravery to lean forward and snatch your pillow safely into your arms. “Lucas, do something!”

He snorted.

You looked over at him to see he had resumed his grasshopper position once more.

“Lucas!” You whined. “Please, its huge.”

“S'whot she said.” You heard him mutter under his breath but he leaned back, pushing the table away from him causing the its old wooden legs to judder unsteadily as he sighed loudly in his usual hard-done-by way and lazily stood up before strolling his way over to you, pausing at the doorway where he snapped on the light.

You blinked in the harsh brightness of a single lightbulb that hung in the middle of the room, any tiredness well and truly gone.

“Tha's it?” Lucas sniggered, leaning against the door frame and pointing at the intruder with a unimpressed expression. “Tha' tiny bug is the monster you cryin' about?”

That 'tiny bug' was about the size of your palm, probably bigger if it spread its legs out more, it sported a dark brown fur coat where you could practically see each individual hair, its killer needle feet were a light brown as though it had stepped in bleach, it was also big enough that you could see it's many eyes and gross spider mouth.

You hugged the pillow to you and gave a wordless whine of affirmation that turned into a sharp intake of breath andwhen the spider moved a single leg threateningly, neither you nor Lucas moved for a few seconds as you waited to see what it would do next or if it would settle.

“It's not one of those that jump is it?” You whispered, shuffling back more.

The spider remained motionless, lulling you into a false sense of security whereas your man seemed very much unconcerned of the beasts plans as he stepped closer, rolling up his left sleeve and leaning over a little to look at your wary face with a devious smile. “Why you whisperin'? Think it migh' hear and jump on ya?”

He wiggled his fingers at you and made it run up your arm, you squirmed away with an annoyed noise of protest that you had heard toddlers make when they were grumpy and Lucas laughed at you, still rolling his sleeve up.

“What are-”

You didn't get to finish your question as Lucas drew his hand back and slammed it down on the spider, you heard a disgusting crunch that made your hair stand on end as Lucas turned back to face you, ignoring the stain now on his wall and looking disinterestedly down at his palm.

“It was jus' a house spider.”

“That's a house spider?!” You exclaimed in alarm. 

You thought of the little arachnids from back home with bodies the size of apple pips and legs like cotton thread that hung harmlessly in the high corners of rooms and never moved, usually dying there without you noticing.

“Yep,” Lucas said, looking uncaringly at its crushed corpse before glancing up at you, expression turning mischievously mean as he smirked.

“Don't you dare,” you said warningly.

He darted at you, hand open, palm first so you could see the mangled mess of legs and guts and you screamed; leaping up and away from him as he laughed.

"Fuck off!" You screamed but it didn't deter him from reaching for your face and in a panic you abandoned the pillow, clambered over the back of the bed and made a run for the bathroom as Lucas gave chase.

As you slammed the door shut and locked it in the nick of time, judging from the muffled thump of Lucas colliding into the other side, he was already trying and failing to coax you out with less than persuasive remarks of "It's jus' a little bug", "I was only messin'" and his usual defence of "Don't be like that" as if he could convince you to come out after that particular stunt.

You crouched on the cold tile and silently made a pact with yourself that you would never let him touch you with that hand ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Always pictured Lucas strolling into a room, eyes on his phone and Zoe is like "oh shit, is that a -insert spider name-?" and Lucas just glances up and just slams a hand down on it so Zoe would freak out about the noise. Probably chased her too.
> 
> Ah, brothers.


End file.
